


The Aftermath is Secondary

by Softtyrell



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, fuck y'all and this, season 4 is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Quentin breaking point is really showing ain't it. Let's see if the universe can push in more.





	The Aftermath is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

> yuuuuuuuuh lmk what yall think

"Break my bones. Yeah, strangle me. I’m too tired to care anymore.”

All the anger in Quentin was bubbling over. He really couldn't deal with this murderous child anymore. The man he loved was trapped in there. His best friend. Nothing will make him forget that. No more bullshit. No more hiding. Life is complete and udder bullshit. He would give it up in a second if he never discovered what true love and happiness felt like. Quentin discovered that with Eliot and he is going to have it again no matter what. Yes, it's selfish but it doesn't matter. Even if Eliot had rejected him before he knew it was a lie now. Ever since those damn words:  _Peaches and Plums, Motherfucker. I'm alive in here_. 

Those words did not only save Eliot but Quentin as well. That loving look he got from Eliot he saw it when they were together in the past when they were in Filory. When they had a child together. He knew now that Eliot lied to him, he loved him. He doesn't know why he did but he is going to beat Eliot's ass when he saves him. 

“You hurt him- you take one more pill- and you can build your body on your own.” He was serious. Ever since he crowned him High King he would give his life for this man. He would give his life for all of his friends really, but for Eliot, he would go pass death. Nothing could stop Quentin at this point. 

They child tighten his grip around Quentin's neck for a split second and released.

“Fine. I’ll take better care of the meat suit. But you don’t have to be such a baby about it." Quentin twitched. God he wished he was as powerful as Alice for this split second. And then he instantly regretted that thought. He knows he will never be as powerful as her, and that's fine. He will rescue Eliot the same way he gets out of all of his other world-shattering problems: struggling. He will struggle and fight until he either has Eliot or he has died. Even after that, he will get out of the underworld again and again until he is with the one he loves. 

"Jesus Christ, Q. You could've died." 

Quentin looked her in the eye.

"And?" 

Her eyes widened and slapped him. Quentin swore he saw some Holy light for a second. He looked back at her with a straight face, not even remotely fazed.

"Don't you dare fucking start. I know you love him but he wouldn't want you to die because you got in a fight with a demonic monster." Julia whispered in anger.

"I don't give a fuck if he didn't want me to die, the only thing I care about is getting him free and alive." She rolled her eyes. 

"You absolute stupid fuck, get it through your skull the same way you can't live without him he can't live without you. You two are star-crossed lovers. The multiverse is out to get you, but understand if you die now it's your fault if you never see him again."

Quentin was in shock. He forgot how much of a bitch Julia could be and he absolutely needed it. He was a martyr for Eliot no doubt. He didn't want to do that, he wanted to live and love him. He looked at Julia and gave her a quick nod. He walked back to the kitchen and starting researching again hoping something will come up soon.  

Quentin woke up on the couch. He looked no one was to be found. He decided to get some fresh air. He was walking down the streets and made his way to a farmers market. He saw a small booth full of fresh fruits. Front and center was a basket of peaches and plums. Oh, how the world loves to fuck with him. _Why the fuck not?_

"Excuse me, can I buy 3 peaches and 3 plums?"  The vendor turned and he swore now this is some type of joke. The man who was selling the fruit could have passed for Teddy. God, he hadn't allowed himself to think of his son for a while.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Quentin gave a weak smile and waved it off.

"Oh nothing it's just my Husband has been gone for a while and I really miss him, and these are his favorite fruits it's really silly I know."

The boy gave a smile. He handed Quentin a bag full of sweet fruits. 

"Nonsense, when my girlfriend is away for a trip I'm miserable. I am sure your husband is missing you just as much or even more." 

"God, I hope so. How much?"

The man waved his hand and smiled.

"On the house for us sappy people. I have to go help this other person feel free to come back again. Ask for Arilin!" 

The cruel joke continued. He just said a small goodbye and made his way back to the apartment. The monster was laying on the couch in a vertical position humming some song.

"Quentin, you're back!" He reappeared next to him just as he was washing the fruit.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to try some?"

The monster just shrugged his shoulders. Quentin handed him a plum. The monster was hesitant at first and then took a big bite out the fruit.

"Oh, this body really likes this. What's in it? Drugs? You said I couldn't take any more drugs."

"Jesus, no just eat the fruit okay. We have to go to Egpyt after this okay." Quentin sat there and closed his eyes, ate the fruit and pretended that he was with his loved one. 

He swore he will get the real thing soon. Not heaven, Hell, nor Earth can stop him now. He will be with Elliot again eating peaches and plums together.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu if yal wnat to talk


End file.
